Two Eds are better than one
by strongandsilentalchemist
Summary: Edward Elric was almost hit by a car and found himself in an unfamiliar world. How is he going to get back? I know the summary is kind of lame, but I'm trying to keep the readers guessing. I can't give much more info than that
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. But I guess I would sorta own my OC. But I don't think I really do. He seems to own himself. So Edward Elric owns himself and everyone else is owned by funimation I guess...**

Edward Elric didn't know what was going on. One second, he was crossing a street. He saw a police car coming. Edward froze in place like a deer in the headlights. The car came closer. He stared into the eyes of a man with messed up hair and a blue uniform. Then the world went black.

Time passed. Edward wasn't sure how much. It seemed like a long time. But then it felt short. Edward decided it was as if all of time had been compressed into a single instant. _That's crazy,_ he thought. Edward couldn't see anything. He was standing up, but the entire world was black. Then Edward realized that his eyes were closed. He laughed nervously at himself as he opened them. "Wow..." he said softly. The street had changed. The buildings were shorter, the air was clearer, and there were less cars. _What happened? _Edward thought to himself. He looked around. There was a big, blue and silver building that looked kind of like the nearby police station. Since he didn't know where he was or how to get home, Edward decided to go into the police station for help. He went in the big front door. There was a big lobby, with hallways branching off There were signs next to the beginning of each hallway. Edward slowly began to walk around the outskirts of the lobby, looking at each sign. The first one said "Alchemic Training Room" _That makes no sense, _thought Edward. _Alchemy is fictional, made up by some scientists that wanted to make cheap gold. Alchemy isn't real. _

Edward opened the door of the alchemic training room. He immediately reconsidered the thought that alchemy wasn't real.

Around him were hundreds of circles with drawings inside them. Men and women were each standing in front of a circle. There were rocks in the middle of each circle.

Suddenly, Edward's eye was caught by a flash of blue light. He looked over where a woman was celebrating beside his circle. She held a piece of metal in his hand, and the rocks in the center of his circle were gone.

A voice echoed from across the room. "Excellent job Blair! Now change this steel into iron." A short man walked over. His hair was in a braid, the same as Edward's Then the man turned around.

The first thing Edward noticed was that the man was not a man, but a boy, short for his age, who was about sixteen or seventeen. The second thing he noticed was that he and the boy looked exactly the same.

The boy's eyes widened when he saw Edward. He sprinted over and began throwing punches. Edward, startled, managed to dodge them all. "Wait!" gasped Edward. "I don't know what's going on! I need your help!"

The other boy stopped. "Wait, you're not Envy?"

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Never mind," replied the other boy. "Let's start off right then. My name's Ed Elric, what's yours?"

"Uh, my name is Edward Elric."

Ed stormed up to Edward. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE YOU'RE TRYING TO PLAY? CAUSE IF IT IS, IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"No, let me explain," replied the calmer Edward. "I was crossing a street when I saw a car coming towards me. Then the whole world went black and I ended up here."

**A/N: So whadja think? This is my first attempt at a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. Kudos to anyone who can correctly guess what is going on... and not someone I've already talked to about this. (This includes TheCatchingLightAlchemist, Cutebutdeadlyalchemist, and riley-chan) Funny thing is, this fanfic was written completely at school. I just started track, so now on some days I have to stay in the library until it starts. So this is what I do when I don't have any more homework. Or when I get bored in Biology. Anyways, I'm rambling again... have fun... more chapters will come asap depending on how much homework I have, how late my mom is to pick me up, and how hard our next chapter is in bio.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma, it's world, any of the characters. In fact, sometimes it feels as if they own me...**

Ed was in disbelief. A person identical to him had just waltzed up, saying that his name was Edward Elric. This was either a very well planned trick or the real thing.

Suddenly, Ed had an idea. "Describe your world," he told Edward.

"My world relies more on science," he began. " We have flying machines called airplanes and helicopters. We make bombs and then put them on airplanes to drop them on other countries. But we don't have alchemy."

Ed gasped. _How could this be happening? _he asked himself. _I thought it was impossible to get through the gates from that side. How is he here?_

"I have a lot of explaining to do," said Ed.

"Your world and this world are parallel, separated only by a gate," he began. "The same people are born into this world and your world. The only difference is alchemy. This world uses the many deaths in your world as energy for our alchemic transmutations. Your world doesn't have that. You have developed more science to replace alchemy."

Struggling to digest all the new information, Edward replied, "But why am I here then? This Gate stuff is cool and all, but I just want to know how to get home!"

"I don't understand it either," replied Ed. "Everybody on our side of the Gate has a small version of the Gate within ourselves. But it doesn't make sense that you would be able to get through the Gate if you were born in that world."

"Is there any way I can get back?" asked Edward.

"I don't know," replied Ed. "I guess only time will tell. I guess that means you're stuck with me! C'mon, I'll take you to meet my brother and my almost-family!"

**A/N: From now on I will call the Ed from the Fullmetal Alchemist world Ed and the one from our world Edward.**

Ed took Edward's hand and began dragging him down the hallway. "What's this?" asked Edward as he felt Ed's automail.

Ed stopped and turned around. "It's automail," he said with downcast eyes. "The price that I had to pay for a failed Human Transmutation. My brother and I tried to bring our mother back from the dead. We failed. And we had to pay. I originally lost a leg. But my brother was taken in addition to my leg as payment for our sin. I bargained with my leg to get my brother's soul back. And now I'll do anything to get his body back," he said with conviction.

"I guess that's the price of alchemy," mused Edward. "Anyways, what does your brother look like now?"

"I'll take you to meet him," replied Ed.

Edward was dragged again down the hall where he had come from. Ed stopped and began laughing quietly. "we're gonna play a little trick on Al," he said. "Here, take my coat." Ed pulled off his long red coat. "Walk until you see a suit of armor. Then say, 'Hey Al"

"Okay... and what will you do?" asked Edward.

"Don't worry about me," replied Ed. "You'll see."

Edward put the coat on and began walking down the hallway. As he walked back out into the lobby, Edward saw a suit of of armor sitting in a corner.

"Hey, Al," he said nonchalantly.

The suit of armor jumped up and began running towards Edward. "Brother!" it yelled.

Scared, Edward just stood there like he had stood in front of the car. The armor enfolded him in a hug. "Took you long enough, Brother," it teased.

Now it was Ed's turn to walk into the lobby.

"Hey Al," he said.

The suit of armor jumped back. "Which one of you is Envy?" it yelled.

"Relax Al, it's me, Ed," said Ed. "Neither one of us is Envy. This is Edward Elric, my counterpart from the other side of the Gate."

"What?" The suit of armor turned its head to Edward and began looking back and forth from Edward to Ed. "I guess I can see the resemblance..."

"You idiot!" Ed interrupted. "We're identical."

"Anyways," said Al. "How are we going to get him back?"

"We're going to have to figure that out," replied Ed. "In the meantime, we're going home to Risembool.

**A/N: Well? How do you like it? Bueno? No bueno? Tell me what you think! The next chapter is partially done, but I'm writing it at school and I'm kind of a slow typer so I probably won't update till next week, if that. It's finals week so yeah, no guarantee. Please Please Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward, Ed, and Alphonse stood on the platform, their suitcases sitting nearby. Ed pulled off his red cloak again. "We'll walk with you until we get to that house." He pointed to a house down the road, all by itself. "You'll go inside and say hi to Winry. She's the girl with the long blonde hair."

"Fine, replied Edward. "But this is the last time I'm playing this trick."

When they got to the house, Edward and Al walked up to the door. Al. knocked softly.

A very short woman with gray hair in a ponytail opened the door. "Winry's in the back. She's been waiting for you," the woman said.

Edward tuned to Al, expected him to lead the way.

"Why don't you go first?" asked Al sheepishly.

"Why?" asked Edward. "Is she scary or something?"

"No, no!" replied Al hurriedly. "It's just that, um, Ed always leads the way! She'd be suspicious!"

"Whatever then..." replied Edward, and walked into the room. Al stayed behind.

"Hey Winry," said Edward.

The girl in front of him turned around. Her hair was in a ponytail, covered by a dark red bandanna. She was wearing a mechanic's suit, with the top tied around her waist. Her top was very revealing, something Edward would have never seen in his own world.

As the girl turned around, Edward noticed that she had a wrench in her hand. She whirled around and threw the wrench, hard, at Edward.

"You never call, you never write, for all I know, you could be DEAD! And then you come back without any word of explanation, probably with a problem with your automail because you are so reckless!"

Winry reached out and grabbed Edward's arm. Then she pulled the sleeve up and saw the unblemished skin underneath. For once, she was speechless.

Then Ed walked in. "Hey Winry," he said.

Edward looked at Winry and began to laugh. Her head was tilted sideways, and she kept looking back and forth between Ed and Edward. He didn't want to laugh at her confusion but... actually he did want to laugh at her confusion. The expression on her face was priceless.

"I'll explain," said Ed. "This is Edward Elric. He's from the other side of the Gate. Everyone has a look-alike on the other side, but this one somehow found his way through."

"So you guys are staying here?" Winry asked excitedly.

"Yeah," replied Ed as he watched Winry's eyes light up with joy. She ran over and gave a hug. "I'm so glad you're here," she said softly.

"Thanks Pinako," said Edward. Pinako had fixed an excellent dinner. The only thing Edward hadn't liked was the milk.

**(Begin Flashback) **"Drink up Edward!" said Winry. "We tried to make the milk taste better by adding chocolate syrup. Now I'm sure you'll like it!"

Edward looked at the milk suspiciously. "You sure?" he asked.

"Positive!" replied Winry confidently.

He picked up the milk, looked at it again, and set it down. "No doubts?"

By this time Winry was getting a little annoyed. "Just drink the milk or you're never going to get tall!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN REACH THE TABLE TO EAT HIS DINNER?"

"That's not what he said, Brother," interjected Al. Having regained his composure, Edward bravely picked up the milk and took a big gulp. He immediately spat it back out again.

"This tastes like chocolate flavored vomit," he told Winry matter-of-factly.

Winry sighed. "It was worth a try," she said. **(End Flashback)**

Enraged at being made to drink milk, as soon as his dishes were in the sink, Edward attacked Winry with a fiery passion. Soon, wrenches were flying and there were flashes of blue light everywhere as Ed tried to defend against Winry's attack.

"Do they always get like this when they're together?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, pretty much." replied Al. "They really love each other, but neither of them want to show it.

"Oh, now I understand," said Edward. "It's a strange way to show love though," he decided as he watched Ed dodging wrenches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I wish I did...**

Edward awoke in the middle of the night. The window was open, bringing a warm breeze that carried new smells from this new world. Edward liked it here, The air was cleaner and purer, and the was more open. _It almost feels like this is where I was meant to be, _thought Edward. _How strange._

As Edward was settling back down to sleep. He heard a voice coming from the other part of the house. It was Pinako, talking quietly in hushed tones.

"Hoenheim, you need to get out here," she said softly. "Something has happened, and the boys need you. Get out here as soon as you can." There was a pause. "Ed and Al are fine. You'll see what the matter is when you come. I can't say for sure what's happened. You need to see for yourself." Another pause. "Good-bye, Hoenheim of Light. I'll see you soon."

Edward immediately began trying to figure out who Pinako had been calling. It was obviously someone she knew. Maybe Winry's parents? Or her husband? Edward guessed from Ed and Al's attitudes that they were orphans, so he decided that it could not have been their mother or father. _Oh well,_ Edward thought. _I guess I'm just going to have to wait until I meet this mysterious Hoenheim of Light. _He settled back down on his mattress and fell asleep, the warm wind gently blowing his long hair over his face.

XXXXXXX

The next day at breakfast, Pinako told everyone, "We have a guest coming, so today we will clean. And Ed, since I know you won't clean anyways, today we will make some adjustments to your automail. It seems you've gotten shorter, so we'll have to adjust accordingly."

Edward watched in amusement as Ed's face turned redder and redder.

"I'm kidding," said Pinako. "As hard as this is to believe, you've actually gotten taller."

"Well why did you call me short then?" demanded Ed, still irritated.

Pinako thought for a second. "Mmmmm... Because it's fun to irritate you!" she said brightly.

XXXXXXX

After many automail adjustments, many insults aimed at Ed, flying wrenches, alchemic transmutations, and a little cleaning, Pinako, Winry Ed, Al, and Edward finally sat down to dinner.

"So who is this mysterious guest we're having?" asked Ed.

"I'm not telling," replied Pinako. "You'll see soon."

As if on cue, there suddenly came a knock at the door.

"Our guest is here!" announced Pinako unnecessarily.

Ed jumped up and ran to open the front door. He opened it and looked out. As Edward strained to catch a glimpse of whoever was out there, he saw the look of surprise on Ed's face.

Ed shut the front door.

"Why did you invite my father here?" he yelled at Pinako as Hoenheim stepped inside.

"I think he has the answers that Edward needs to hear," replied Pinako calmly.

Ed stopped yelling and looked between Edward and his father. He was torn with conflicting emotions of anger at his father and kinship to his twin from the other side of the Gate.

"Fine," he said softly, eyes cast downward. "But he leaves the minute we have the information we need."

Edward let out the breath he had been holding. He had been afraid that Ed would make his father leave and Edward would never get the answers he needed to go back home.

XXXXXXX

"Well?" Ed demanded after they all were sitting down. "Why is he here? You said you knew!"

Hoenheim sighed. He knew that reasoning with his son was not going to be easy, but he had no idea that it would be this hard.

"Fine," Hoenheim began. "I guess you deserve to know. Edward, you are from this world and not the other one. You were born here."

"WHAT?" The normally calmer Edward lost his cool. "I've never seen this place before in my life, I don't remember anything, and how does that explain me being identical to him?"

"You two are twins," stated Hoemheim simply. "Edward, you weren't as strong, so you died. Because you died at such a young age, only a few minutes old, you were born into the world on the other side of the Gate and given a second chance. But you still have a small version of the Gate within you, so you came here in a moment of pure terror, when you were almost hit by a car."

Edward looked at Ed. "So... we're twins?" he asked in astonishment.

**A/N I made myself laugh with this chapter. This story started when I decided to put an OC in FMA. I was remembering how I had seen lots of twin OCs and how that was kind of old, so I made the other Edward Elric so that wouldn't happen. This was how the story ended up, and I laughed at myself. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Good? Bad? Excellent? In between? All of the above? None of the above? I got A's on all my finals! That made me happy. Anyways, I've already started the next chapter so hopefully it should be up this weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I guess I do own my Edward Elric. It doesn't seem like it. He kind of chooses what he wants to do, as I shall explain in the author's note.**

Now Edward was faced with a choice. Should he go home to his world or stay with his family here in this world? Deep in his heart, he had always wished for a brother. But he loved his mother and sisters. They relied on him for money, since their father had left when Edward was small.

He knew that if he left, he would also miss the family that he found in this world. But he would also miss his family back home. He made his decision as he realized that his mother and sister needed him more. Edward Elric decided that he was going back home. His next order of business... how to get there.

XXXXXXX

Ed, Edward, and Alphonse had no idea how to get Edward home. All they knew was that if Edward was given the opportunity to go home, he would take it without a second thought.

The three boys left the house reluctantly, much to the disappointment of Winry.

(**Begin Flashback) **Winry hugged all the boys with tears in her eyes. "Just be careful," she told Edward. "If something goes wrong when you try to get back home, both of your families will miss you."

"That's Winry for you" Ed said in a stage whisper to Al. "Much too emotional!"

Winry gave Ed a death stare. "But I'm still taller than you," she retorted.

"But I can do alchemy," Edward threw back.

"What makes you think I would want to do alchemy?"asked Winry indignantly. "I can make automail!"

The two were inching closer and closer. Ed put his hand together to prepare himself for his alchemy. Winry was reaching in her pocket to pull out her wrench.

Al stepped in between them. "C'mon, let's go, Ed!" he urged. He obviously did not want to see another one of their fights.

Ed reluctantly turned away from Winry and was pushed out the door by Al. Edward followed in amusement.

As they walked down the road, away from the Rockbell house, Edward heard the door open. He turned to see Pinako waving from the front porch. He looked up and saw Winry waving from the balcony. Den was sitting at her feet, staring out at the three brothers.

"Ed! Al!" he called. They turned around and Edward pointed to Pinako and Winry. They all turned around and began waving madly. Edward left with tears in his eyes, knowing that if everything happened as he wanted it to, he would never see his friends again.

Edward found himself on a train for the second time that week in his new world. He settled down to sleep as the train went back to Central.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short. I had written an entire chapter and then I started typing it and realized that the idea I had for my chapter wasn't very good. I immediatly thought of another idea. So I typed bits and pieces of the chapter I had already, with some new content, and it came out super short. So I tried to think of a reason for Ed to go back to Central. And I just got stuck. It was just kinda frustrating and I kept hoping for inspiration to strike. It didn't. So I decided to upload the chapter. Sorry it's so short. I just need to get Ed back to Central so that he can have some fun with everybody there. To anyone who decides to read: thanks for waiting so long. Please review. I love reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer... I don't own anything... okay? got it?**

Edward woke up as soon as the train slowed down and pulled into the station at Central. In the seat opposite him, Ed facepalmed. "Why?" he yelled. "Why is this necessary?"

"Why is what necessary?" asked Edward, confused.

Ed's voice was strained. "The damn Colonel sent him," Ed pointed out the window, "to pick us up."

"Is that who you mean?" he asked. Judging from the look he got from Ed, Edward assumed that he was right. The man outside the window was tall and looked incredibly strong. He was bald except for one odd curl of hair that came down onto his forehead. Edward was about to turn away from the window when something caught his eye. Was that...a sparkle? _No, it couldn't be,_thought Edward. _Grown men don't sparkle. _

When Ed, Al, and Edward got off the train, the big bald man began to move. Ed started walking the other way. He motioned for Al and Edward to follow. Edward looked back and saw the bald man still following. The man's head with his ridiculous curl stuck up out of the crowd. He turned back forward to keep following Ed and Al and almost burst out laughing. Ed and Al were trying to sneak through the crowd, but that was impossible when Al's armored head stuck feet above the rest of crowd! There was no way they were going to be able to lose the bald man in the crowd.

Then, finally, the bald man was upon them. He enfolded Ed in a hug. "How glad I am to see you," he said in a low, dramatic voice.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Ed. His voice was slightly muffled, as he was still being held captive in the embrace of the huge bald man.

"That is an excellent question, my dear Edward! I used my tracking skills, that have been passed down in the Armstrong line for generations!" The man let go of Ed to use his hands dramatically to make his point. It was at this point that Edward realized that his earlier assumption was wrong. Grown men do sparkle... or at least this one did.

XXXXXXX

Later, after the three brothers had been forced into Armstrong's car. Ed finally remembered to ask what was going on. "Hey Armstrong," he asked from the backseat. "Where are we going?"

"The Colonel asked for you," was Armstrong's reply.

"Great..." said Edward sarcastically.

"You're really gonna love the Colonel," said Edward to his twin. "He's arrogant, annoying, morally bankrupt, and to top that all off, he has a god complex!"

"Sounds like fun!" replied Edward, taking the same sarcastic tone as Ed.

Al sighed. "Ed, let him judge the Colonel on his own."

"Fine," Ed pouted. "But he won't like the Colonel."

The car stopped. Armstrong got out and opened the doors for the brothers. Edward and Al stepped out of the car. "I think I'll stay here," said Ed.

"I don't think so, Brother," said Al. "You're coming with me."

They walked up the stone steps to the huge door of the military headquarters. It was the same place that Edward had been before, when he first arrived in that world. This time however, Armstrong led them to the back of the lobby, where there was an elevator. They rode the elevator up to the third floor. When they got out of the elevator, it was much quieter than it had been down in the lobby. Armstrong turned and began walking toward a door that was being guarded by a blonde woman. Her hair was long, but clipped up. She was of medium height, and Edward's first impression was that she seemed pretty nice. Then he saw the gun that she held ready in her hand.

"Hello, Miss Hawkeye!" said Armstrong cheerfully.

"Good to see you, Major," she replied. Her voice was rather low, and she seemed very formal and businesslike. "And good to see you, too," she said to someone behind them.

Edward turned around. The man that was walking up behind them had dark hair and glasses. He stopped walking. "Hello, Miss Hawkeye! And hello to you, Major, and Al, and Ed, and...Ed..."

"This is Edward," said Ed. "He's my twin. He died when we were born, so he was given a second chance of sorts at life and was reborn on the other side of the Gate. He's calmer and quieter than me, but he's still just as short."

"My name is Hughes," the man said bluntly. His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and Edward spotted a tear in his eye.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's just...I can't imagine losing a child at birth. Imagine if that happened to my little Elysia!" His face suddenly lit up, and he smiled. "Which reminds me, you haven't seen my daughter yet!" He pulled a thick stack of photos from his breast pocket. "See, this was taken on her third birthday, and here's another one from when she learned to walk, and another when she got her first tooth, and..." he rambled on.

Ed began talking over Hughes. "So Al, now that we've come to Central, we really need a place to stay,"

"You're right brother," replied Al. They were both covertly looking over at Hughes. Edward realized what was going on and almost laughed. They were basically begging for housing now that they were in Central. Hughes finally noticed and stopped rambling about his daughter. "You can stay with me!" he announced. "My wife Gracia and I, and of course out wonderful daughter Elysia would be glad to have you!"

Suddenly flames began pouring from under the door. "Will you guys SHUT UP out there?" came an angry voice from inside.

"It's okay," sighed Riza. "The Colonel has been in a foul mood all day. Speaking of which, you might not want to see him today. For him, seeing you will either make his mood even worse, or it will make his mood better because he can take his anger out by hurting you. So either way, it doesn't bode well for you. You should probably just go home with Hughes. Major, you can use the car to get back home. The boys can walk with Hughes. He doesn't live very far away."

It was clear that this woman was used to giving orders. "Yes sir...I mean ma'am..." said Edward. He was trying to get into the military spirit, but he just ended up embarrassed. Everyone was laughing as they made their way to the Hughes' house.

**A/N Yay for me! I finally published a chapter... I think it's been over a month... Sorry guys... and thanks to anybody that's actually still reading. :) I've been running track and playing volleyball, and that has kind of taken over my life. I love it, but I'm super busy. Anyways, I think I only have one more chapter plus maybe and epilogue, and then I can go back and work on all my other stories... please review and tell me what you think of the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own FMA or any of its characters. Edward has half ownership of himself and FMA gets credit for the other half cause he's basically a copy of Ed with minor changes.**

Edward was actually excited to stay at the Hughes' house. He was finally feeling like he belonged in this new world. In his world, newcomers like him would be treated with fear, not compassion. They would be made into a science experiment and studied, rather than just being integrated into the community. Edward began to wonder if maybe he should stop trying to get home, and stay in this world. It would certainly be less dangerous. And that way he wouldn't have to leave behind his twin, his brother, and the rest of his new friends and family. _It's kind of strange, _he thought. _After so long away from my world, I'm actually starting to feel that this is more of my family than the one back in my old world. _

It turned out he really shouldn't have been thinking so hard. As he pondered his dilemma, he dropped further and further back from his brothers and Hughes. They crossed the street in front of him. A wave of cars rushed by, but Edward was still able to see the group open a door and disappear into a house.

The cars finally stopped coming. Without another thought, Edward started walking quickly across the street. He didn't notice the car that had turned right onto the street and was gaining speed as it rushed toward Edward, who finally noticed. Again, he froze like a deer in the headlights. He only had time to process one thought- how similar this situation was to when he had first arrived in this world and left his own. Then, two things happened at once.

Ed came back out the door of the Hughes' house, looking for his twin. He saw the driver of the car, intent upon his target, and he saw Edward, the target, frozen in fear. "Roy?" he gasped in surprise.

At the same time, the car hit Edward. Before the pain even had a chance to register, Edward was transported again to that timeless place. Soon (or was it a long time? In those places, nobody can really tell), he was deposited on the opposite side of the street in his world. He stood up and began to walk back home.

*Ed's world*

After the accident, Ed knew exactly what had happened. He watched the car with his boss inside zoom quickly down the street. It was good that Edward had gone home, but Ed couldn't understand the motives Roy had for hitting Edward. It just didn't quite make sense. _Oh well, _thought Edward. _I guess it all worked out for the best. But that stupid colonel better tell me what he was doing trying to hit Edward. _He laughed quietly out loud. _I guess Riza was right. The Colonel must have been in a REALLY bad mood. _

He turned around to go inside and tell the others that his twin had finally made it back to his world.

*Military Headquarters at the time of the crash*

"Where is the Fullmetal pipsqueak?" yelled Roy to his door guard. "I sent Armstrong to go get him!"

"He was here," came an exasperated female voice from behind the closed door. "But I sent him away. You were in such a bad mood that I'm afraid you might have hurt him."

_True, _thought Roy. "That doesn't mean it wouldn't have been fun!" he yelled back.

"Whatever," replied Riza. She knew (or hoped, rather) that the Colonel didn't hate Ed as much as he let on.

*The Lair of the Homunculi*

"Did you kill the boy?" asked Leera as soon as he walked in.

"I did," replied Envy with a smile. "It was almost too easy. He just thought that his dear colonel wouldn't really hit him. Then when he realized I really was going to hit him... he just froze up. It was the funniest thing! He didn't even have a chance to use his alchemy. A perfectly excecuted murder, if I do say so myself."

"Does that mean I can eat him?" came a voice from the corner of the warehouse that the homunculi called home. Gluttony waddled out.

"Hmmm..." mused Envy. "Now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing a body. You can go try and find it if you want. It's just a little odd that I didn't take the chance to gloat over his mutilated body. That's generally pretty fun."

"So you're saying that you didn't verify the pipsqueak's death?" asked Leera.

"I guess..." Envy trailed off. "But there's no way he could have survived a direct hit like that!There's no way he could be alive!" Envy's voice grew hysterical and he began flailing his arms wildly.

"You IDIOT!" yelled Leera. "We've said before that the Fullmetal boy should be dead, but a couple days later he comes back and tries to kill us. It doesn't matter if he _should _be dead or not! I need to know if his heart is still beating!"

A loud slap echoed around the warehouse.

"Ow..." said Envy.

*Edward's World*

Edward began to walk faster as he got closer to his home. After carefully looking both ways, Edward crossed the street and ran into the house. His mother was with his younger brother, Alphonse, helping him with his homework. With tears in his eyes, Edward ran up and gave both of them a hug.

"Edward?" asked his mother. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine," he replied, his voice muffled in the folds of her clothes. "I'm just glad to be home."

_**The End**_

_**AN: **_YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY This is my first multi-chapter story that I've actually had the perseverance to finish. Thanks to everyone who stayed with me and read this far. Sorry you had to put up with my odd periods of no writing. So... if you review, please tell me what you thought of the ending. Did I wrap it up well? or did I introduce too much in the last chapter? I know I hate it when authors end their books without tying up loose ends, so I want to make sure that I don't do the same thing. Overall... how was the story? any constructive critiscism? or deconstructive, doesn't really matter to me. Anyways, thanks for reading AND REVIEWING (hint hint wink wink) Bye for now!


End file.
